The Devil Down in Dib
by RandomFanfictioner13
Summary: It's hiskool, and for Dib Membrane, things have only gotten worse. It seems like kids try to hurt him even worse now that he cuts. One day, however, he's pushed too far.


The setting shows a stage with red curtains on it, like the types used when doing an intro to a t.v show or movie that includes horror. A female Irken with blue eyes, a black shirt and skirt walked onto stage through the curtains. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." She said, having quite the low voice for a female. "I thought it would only be fair that you be warned. The story you're about to read may disturb you. It may shock you. I am going to tell you all quite the sad tail. However, along with the sadness comes a tail of friendship. A tail of horror! Well, to some, anyway. Young ones and the faint if heart may wish to turn away now." Madness, or, as most people know it as, the scary chihuahua randomly came on stage. Everyone watched as it hacked up a hairball. Looking towards the audience, her face showing she was unfazed, the Irken finished. "You have been warned."

_**The Devil down in Dib**_

_Disclaimer: I, RandomFanfictioner13 claim none of this but the plot. Maybe not even that, as someone else may have had this idea before me, so I apologize if I did take someones ideas. The amazing characters do not belong to me, and for that, I am almost glad, for this show would not at all be this awesome and amazing without the forever a cartoon legend Jhonen. Insert more legal stuff here. _

A silhouette of a person was seen running through the streets in the pouring rain. Their trench coat was fluttering in the wind that was fighting against this person. The scythe of their spiked hair that had been there since grade 7 drooped, the weight of the water droplets keeping it down. He lightly panted as he rushed home from school, trying not to get his school books in his bag on his back soaked as he ran.

In case you hadn't figured it out already, it was Dib Membrane.

Behind him were a gang of 5 or so boys, all grade 12-a full 2 years ahead of the Membrane boy- and they were chasing him.

Dib gripped onto something he held in his pocket. He was tempted to use it against the gang, let them know who was really in charge, but knew better and let go of it, alowing it to fall back into the pocket and letting his hands slide out and aid him in his run.

As soon as he reached home, he slammed the door shut and locked it, running up the stairs to reach his room, locking that door as well. Dib sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed and pulled out the object that had been in his pocket, flipping it open.

It was a knife.

Rolling his pant leg all the way up, Dib took the blade and made one long cut across his leg. He had started cutting one day after skool. He'd heard of it, but never actually tried it before, so when he did try it, he relished the sensation that was both pain and bliss. He knew cutting would hurt, but with the pain came the fealing of relief. It felt both good and bad. He became addicted to the fealing. So after that, everyday, both before and after skool, he'd cut. Anywhere he could reach had scars and marks from previous days of cuts. Some that scabbed over, Dib would just reopen the wound and let it bleed. The marks were everywhere; On his legs, his arms, his chest, his stomach-there were even a few on his back! He'd cut anywhere that would be covered by clothing.

However, things were gradially getting worse each day. More and more, people would bully and tease him, and the less Dib grew towards society, or even people in general. He was always alone now. Zim had gone from a huge threat to barely even trying. Gaz was still the same, but at least she had some friends. Dib felt like no one would even really care if he died. He had tried for all thoes years to expose the alien that was Zim, trying to save both mankind and the Earth, but no one seemed to care. He felt like he didn't belong in the world anymore- as if he was being punished by being banished from the place he called home- and he was too much of a wimp to do anythin abou it!

One day, however, Dib was pushed too far.

* * *

He had been at Hi Skool- as usual- and people were being mean to him- as usual. But today, it seemed they were all trying to make him snap. It was lunch, and Dib sat at his normal table all alone while taking spitball hits. Even in Hi Skool, some students acted just as they did as kids. He ignored them and started picking at the food that hadn't improved at all since skool began. That was, until, his keen hearing picked up on a conversation Between 5 students.

"Man! That Dib kid's an idiot!" A female student spoke.

"Hasn't he always been?" A male student asked.

He identified the next one as Zita. "Yep! Since day one!"

"What I wanna know is why he's so into the para-weird." That was the letter M.

"I think it's periscope." The male spoke

"No you idiot!" M punched the boy. "That's the thing on a submarine you use to look above water!" Then he gave a dismissive wave of his hand as he spoke. "But whatever. Who cares what it's called."

"So," The female spoke up again. "We all agree he's crazy, insane, mental, idiotic, stupid, and a total weirdo?"

"You forgot something." Another male spoke up.

"Oh yea?" The 1st male spoke. "Like what?"

Dib could practically see the grin on the 2nd boy's face as he spoke. "A gay faggot."

That's where Dib snapped. Feeling the sting of upcoming tears, Dib abruptly got up and left the cafeteria, leaving the teenagers behind him. He raced down the halls, all the way to the bathrooms. He entered a stall and slammed the door shut behind him (Not bothering to lock it) just as the waterworks began. He just couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he sat on the toilet. (Thankfully it had the seat lid down.)

'They're right!' Dib mentally told himself through his choked back sobs. 'Why am I such a stupid idiot? Why do they pick on me though? Just because I act and dress a bit different than them doesn't mean I'm any less human than them!' He sighed. 'Am I really just a waste?'

A few stray tears fell from his dried out eyes as he pulled something out of his pocket and flipped it open.

His knife.

Yanking off his trench coat, Dib dragged the blade down his arm. He truly just wanted to die at that moment. No one would care, right? In fact, he was sure that everyone would celebrate him being gone! Who would care about the poor insane boy who believed that the para_normal _and supernatural were real, even if no one else believed him.

For the first time, Dib actually stabbed the blade into him, tearing at the tissue in his upper left leg. He let out another sob, this one out of pain. Not just physical, but emotional as well. As he yanked the knife out (tearing at the pant leg, ripping it in the process) he slid the knife into his left lower arm. The tears flowed freely as the blood fallowed suit, draining him of his strength. The darkness that was death was cornering him in, and he gladly welcomed it with open arms. One more stab. That was all it would take to end his miserable life...

As he plunged the blade into his gut, the unlocked door swung open to show Zim. The alien's eyes widened as he saw the mess that was the Dib. The very same one he was used to fighting for Earth.

"You've won." Were the human's last words before he went limp and fell.

* * *

Dib groaned as he felt himself gently float back into awareness. He wondered if he was alive or if this was the afterlife. However, he was convinced of the first one when he heard someone say, "He's alive!" and a chorus of relieved sighs and cheers. Dib hurt all over, and, for some strange reason, he couldn't remember why. However, once he tried to move, the scorching pain he felt intensified, and he had to restrain himself from moving to make sure he didn't hurt himself anymore than he had in-

Suddenly, everything came back to him. Skool, kids making fun of him, stabbing himself, Zim, and dying. But, he reasoned with himself. If he had stabbed himself and died of blood loss, than how was it that he was alive? The only explanation he could come up with was that someone saved him, but it wasn't reasonable. Who would want to?

"Wh-what happened?" The boy managed to croak out, opening his eyes slightly, being blinded by the light in the room, even if the amount was minumum. Once his eyes adjusted, he found what he reconized as a hospital's surgery room. He only knew that from the occational time he'd watch his dad on the T.V.

"Careful!" A brunette lady warned him as she stepped in his field of view. "I wouldn't move if I were you. Lost quite alot of blood. You're lucky you were brought here in time. Any later and you'd be dead."

"Speaking of which," Dib spoke, wanting to know something. "Who brought me in?"

"Oh, he was this nice little green teen." A blond interupted them. "Said his name was Zid or something along that line. I remember it was an odd name I'd never heard before."

"He said his name was Zim." The brunette corrected.

'So,' Dib concluded. 'Zim saved me. But why?'

"How long was I out?" Dib was finally able to sit up with a bit of help from the brunette. He noticed that his trench coat was set to the side.

It looked like the blond was thinking, but she didn't answer in time, as the brunette spoke after a moment of silence. "Well, It's about 15-20 minutes from here to the school, plus the time it took to get you in here, then the time saving your life and the time you were out after that, I'd say about a good 4 1/2 hours."

Dib bit his lip. "Is Zim the only one who knows I'm here?"

"At the moment, yes, but we will be calling your parents to-"

"NO!" Dib practically screeched. The brunette, the blond, and the 6 other doctors just staired at him in shock. "I...I mean, well, my father's Professer Membrane and-"

All of them but the blond and brunette gasped. There were murrmers of, "This is his kid?" and, "He's pulling our legs!" and even, "There's no way!"

Suddenly, without warning, they were all on him like a moth to a flame, asking things such as;

"Can I meet him?"

And,

"What's he like?"

And even one,

"I wanna mary him!"

"HALT!" The brunette yelled, getting between them and Dib. "Just what do you think you're doing?" There was a pause before she said, "You're practically bombarding him with questions about his famous father. Sure, I'm a fan of his too, but we just don't blast questions at a patient like that! Especially when that patient was so close to dying! So, because you're all crazy, ya'll need to leave." They all looked at her as if she was dippy in the head, but she reinforced her statement with, "Go on, scat! Do I have 'ta yank ya outa here by a leash like a dog?" She was shooing all of them but the blond out of the room. Once they were all out, she sighed. "Sorry 'bout that. They get that way sometimes. Not us-" She motioned to herself and the blond. "-though. Me because I don't understand why people get like that when a celebrity is brought up-"

"-And me," the blond interrupted. "because, I'll admit, I'm not a fan of your fathers. Sure, he's done lots of cool stuff, but, I just naturally have bad feelings towards him. Its my gut instinct, so don't ask."

"Ya know," Dib finally spoke, mostly to the brunette. "No one's ever stood up for me before. Most of the time, it's others calling me crazy. So-"

"Awww! You poor thing!" She looked really sad

"Yea, so, thanks, uh..."

"It's Brittany, but you can call me Britt."

"Well, thanks Britt."

"Is that why you were close to death? Someone did this to you?"

"Well, not quite." So Dib explained the whole thing from when he began cutting to when he blacked out.

The brunette was almost in tears by the time he was finished. "I can't believe people would do that to you! Just because you know the truth!"

"You believe me?" Dib asked, wondering if she was just saying that.

"And I'm out." The blond left the room, not wanting to hear this.

"Honestly! I do!" The brunette told him. "In fact," She looked around, as if she was making sure no one else was around before going on. "I've seen an Irken and her SIR before. I just didn't know what their species name was. All I knew was that she had green skin, odd flared out purple eyes, and her lekku were curled at the end. She told me she was looking for the one who destroyed her life. Her and I got real close. We became almost like friends. Said her name was Tak and her SIR unit she had built herself was MiMi. She-"

"You met Tak?!" Dib interrupted in disbelief.

"Yea. She never told me who ruined her life or how."

"Zim did." So Dib told her the story Zim had told him.

"Poor girl!" The brunette exclaimed. "I understand why she wanted revenge."

"She claims it wasn't revenge she wanted," Dib said. "But about getting what was rightfully hers-an invader position."

So they talked a bit more. Dib was discharged and able to go home, but there was still one thought on his mind.

Why did Zim save him?

* * *

The next day was just as bad as any other day. He was extremely lucky no one could see his stitches.

Since his locker and Zim's locker were beside eachother, he didn't have to look long for the alien in question.

"Dib-worm." Zim growled as if yesterday didn't happen.

However, the human got right to the point. "Why did you save me?"

Even though the Irken was facing away from him, Dib could see the shocked look on his face before it became neutral again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Zim! Admit it! You saved me! I just wanna know why?"

"Fine then! Zim admits to saving your live! I just..." Zim looked sad now. "Remember that time all those years ago when you tried to pursue 'Real Science' like your parental unit?"

How could Dib forget that. He almost lost his-dare he think it- best friend that day. And Zim almost lost his. That was the day that proved to them that they needed each other.

"Ye-oh." The human realized where the Irken was getting at. He still needed an enemy to fight. One to keep him going. One to make sure he never gave up.

"Ya."

There was silence before Dib asked, "How did I survive? It was too much bloodloss for me to have survived."

"A common Irken medicine." Zim shruged. "In terms you would understand, once injected, it both helps to mend the damaged aria and helps the red blood cells to divide at almost the same rate as a cancer cell. That way, the blood can continue to keep you alive until medical help is recieved. Tested on humans. No side effects."

"W-wow Zim!" the boy stammered. "Thanks."

Zim shrugged. "It's the least I could do."

From that day on, Dib had quit cutting. He was determined to stay with Zim when needed. He wasn't going away. Not any time soon.

**A/N: Wha did ya think? Please review!**


End file.
